Spectrobe master naruto
by Rallen
Summary: Lets say that for twelve years Naruto didn't live in the Leaf village but in another galaxy and came back to fight the darkness in his own galaxy.
1. Prologue

Spectrobe master naruto

Prologue

It was a warm night and the Leaf Village was having trouble with the Nine-Tailed fox. Then a ship came and landed and the pilot came out to talk to the leader of protecting the village. When the pilot walked out of his ship he saw a tent and ran to it as soon as he got inside he saw the fourth hokage. The pilot notice that his friend had on the prizmod and cosmolink. He ran up to his friend and said "Are you mad." The fourth hokage turned around and said "Hey there Grant thanks for helping against the fox."

Next to the fourth hokage was the spectrobe known as Komainu. Grant walked up to his friend and asked "Minato do you really think that the spectrobes and the cosmolink can really stop the Nine-Tailed fox." Then Minato said "I know that the spectrobes and the cosmolink can stop the Nine-Tailed fox that is why I plan on sealing it in my son." Then the council members looked at him in horror. Minato friend Hiashi Hyuuga said "Minato you're not serious are you. With that demon in him he will be an outcast." "Yes I am serious but he won't stay in the Leaf Village. Grant this is reason why I asked you to come here will you take my son and teach him how to use the cosmolink and the prizmod to become the next spectrobe master." Minato said. Grant looked at his friend and said "Yes I will care for the boy and make the greatest spectrobe master there ever was."

Minato smiled at his friend and said thank you. Then Minato did a summoning jutsu and summoned a giant frog. Then Minato took his son Naruto and preformed the death reaper seal. Once the ritual was done Hiashi took the baby Naruto and gave him to Grant and asked "Will you also teach the shinobi way?" "Yes I will see you Hiashi in twelve years." Grant said and he got in his ship and flew to the Nanairo galaxy.

(Twelve years later)

Hiashi is walking through the grounds of his home and sees that his nephew and two daughters are training. Hiashi goes over to see how they are doing his eldest daughter Hinata is having trouble with her form. His nephew Neji and youngest daughter Hanabi are doing just fine and helping Hinata with the problem. Hiashi got closer and heard Neji say "Hinata your stance just needs to be a little bit wider." He showed Hinata how her stance had to be. Hinata understood and she widened her stance. She did everything great. Then the third hokage let out an alarm "All ninja report to the front gate this is not a drill I repeat this not a drill." All of the ninja from the genin to the lord hokage himself went to the front gate of the Leaf. When they all got there they saw a man walking in a cloak wearing a mask. The hokage asked the man what he wants. The man did not respond he lifted his hand and out came ten krawl. All of the ninja were surprised at what he just did. Before the man order his krawl to attack two ships appeared in the skies of the leaf. On the second ship a blonde spiky haired boy was piloting that ship. He activated the autopilot of ship and ran to the hatch. Then the pilot of the first ship saw what the boy was about to do and said "Naruto you better not do anything stupid." The boy replied "Come on Commander you know me." The boy looked at spectrobe friend and said "Come on Komainu let's give those krawl a NPP introduction." Then both the boy and Komainu jumped out of the and landed right in front of the ninja and the krawl and took out his cosmo sword and said "This village is under the protection of Nanairo Planetary Patrol leave now and you won't be harmed." Then a krawl attacked the boy jumped back and said "Well I tried but failed." Before the boy could attack Hiashi asked "Who are you." The boy said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the new spectrobe master."


	2. Love at sight

Everyone was surprised they heard Naruto said that he was spectrobe master. Then the other ship landed and out came Commander Grant. Most of the adults were surprised when they saw Grant even the third hokage. Hiashi ran up to Grant and said "Has it been twelve years old friend." Grant smiled and said "Yes it has good friend." He looked over Hiashi shoulder and saw that his old friend had two daughters and one was blushing just from looking at the new spectrobe master. Naruto kept his eyes on his opponent with his cosmo sword then Naruto thrust his sword in the ground and activated his prizmod and two spectrobes came out. "Alright you guys it's time to take out these krawl. Now Attack." Naruto said and the two spectrobes went in for the kill. Then Naruto grabbed his sword and said "Fight now talk later come on Commander lets show these people and krawl what the NPP fight for."

Then Grant looked at his friend and took out his sword ran next to Naruto and fought off the krawl like they were nothing. When there were a few krawl left Naruto just looked at them and said "Man they're pathetic I thought they would be a lot tougher than the ones from the Nanairo galaxy. Well beggars can't be choosers. Alright Spikan ZaZa time to finish them off attack with elemental strike." Then the two spectrobes unleashed a power that no one has ever seen. In about three seconds the krawl were gone. "Oh yeah don't mess with the spectrobe master and his spectrobes." Naruto said. He was about to turn around when he saw his worst enemy. The leader of the krawl Krux wielder of darkness. Grant looked at Naruto then in the direction Naruto was looking and his eyes grew wide with fear. Naruto then heard Krux laugh and said "You are just a boy who doesn't know anything about true power." Then Naruto said "True power doesn't come from the weapons or monsters you use. True power comes from the heart and the will to fight what is worth protecting like my home." Krux scanned all the faces of the ninja that were there.

Then he saw Hinata he took out his blaster and aimed. Naruto thought it was to kill him but then he looked back saw what Krux was aiming for. Just as Krux's fired his blaster Naruto used his unimaginable speed to get front of Hinata and the blast and took full force from the blast. Hiashi and Hinata was surprised at the noble Naruto just did and all Grant just did was smile. Then Hinata asked "W-why d-did y-you d-do t-that." Naruto turned around and said "Because it is the right thing to do and I think I've fallen for you." He smiled at her and Hinata blushed even harder and lost her sutter and said "Well since I know your name you should know mine. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and before you ask if I would go out with you the answer is yes." Naruto looked at her and blushed really hard and said "How about a tour of the Village?" Hiashi walked up to Naruto and said "She would be delighted to give you a tour at around seven o'clock come get her at the Hyuuga compound." Naruto looked up at Hiashi and nodded then ran toward Commander Grant who was talking to the third hokage about living arrangements. Naruto looked back at Hinata and thought 'She could be the one girl I've been searching for all these years.' Then he walked off with Grant and the hokage to see about the place he would be living in for the rest of his years.


	3. The Date

The Date

Commander Grant and Naruto leave to go see Naruto's living arrangements. When they got to Naruto's new apartment they were surprised to see that it was big. Komainu jumped on top of the bed and went to sleep. Naruto just smiled and said "When it was a long trip to get here." Then Grant said "Yes it was a long trip and we made just in time two." "Yea it was a good thing we got here in time." Naruto said. Then Naruto unpacking his clothes, tool, and gear. When he was done he changed his clothes into something casual like jeans and a t-shirt. He decided to get a short-sleeved jacket with a hood. Then Grant gave Naruto his leaf village headband and Naruto was so happy because he was one step closer to his goal.

(Time lapse to 7:00)

Naruto made his way to the Hyuuga compound and waited outside for Hinata. Then he saw her father and showed him respect by bowing. Hiashi saw him and said "No you don't have to do that." "But Commander Grant told me to show respect to all those who require respect." Naruto said and Hiashi smiled and said "You don't have to show respect to me just bring my daughter back ok." "Yes sir." Naruto said and out came Hinata who was drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a skirt with a t-shirt and sandal. When Naruto saw her he looked away from her because he was blushing from looking at her.

Hinata went up to her date and said "Well let's go." "Yea let's." Naruto said and left the Hyuuga compound for a tour around the leaf village. Hinata explained everything to Naruto but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Hinata. Then they went to the Hokage monument where Naruto's and Grant's ships were at. Hinata saw the two ships and was surprised but Naruto explained how he can pilot the ship. Then he remembered that he had to feed his spectrobes in the incubators. He ran to his ship then Hinata asked "What's wrong?" and ran after him. When she got in the ship she saw Naruto in front of a big computer. Then Naruto said "I guess I forgot to feed my spectrobes hehehe. You to help me?" Hinata thought about it at first then said yes. Naruto then took a hold a Hinata's hand and said "Don't be scared ok." Hinata nodded and they went into the incubator.

When the couple got into the incubator many spectrobes came at them with hungry looks on their faces. Naruto looked at them and said "It's feeding time. Hinata just take a mineral and put it down." Hinata nodded and did what Naruto said. She got a mineral and put it down in front of a spectrobe and the spectrobe ate the mineral and smiled at her. Hinata just smiled at the spectrobe and helped Naruto out with the feeding. When they left the spectrobes Naruto and Hinata went outside and sat at the edge of the mountain. They got up and turned to walk home but then Krux appeared in front of the couple. Naruto took out his cosmo sword ready to fight and protect Hinata with his life. Then Krux removed his mask to reveal that it was Jado.

"Oh please boy do you think you can beat me in a fight." Jado said with a crooked smile. Naruto just looked at him with a pissed off look on his face. But before they could fight Krux from the shadows said "Jado life to fight another day." Then Jado disappeared and Naruto put his cosmo sword away. Then he turned to Hinata and said "Sorry maybe we shouldn't be together. I like you a lot and I don't want to see you-"But before he could finish his sentence Hinata grabbed him and closed the gap between their lips. When they broke apart for air the two teens were just blushing after what happened. On the way back to the compound they didn't say word to each other until Hinata broke silence and said "I'm sorry Naruto for what I did I'm just in love." Naruto looked at her and took and step closer and said "I guess that makes two of us." And placed his lips onto Hinata's lips then placed his arms around her hips and pulled her closer. Hinata just placed her arms around Naruto's neck and deepen the kiss. When the two separated they both smiled and held each other's hand and made their way to the compound.

When the couple got to the compound Naruto said good night to Hinata and kissed her good bye. Then made his way back to his own apartment but what he didn't know was that he was being watched. From the shadows Krux said "It would seem like we just found his weakness." "Yes it would like we did." Jado said. Then both villains laughed and waited for the next confrontation with the spectrobe master.


	4. The Geo of Fire

The Geo of Fire

The next morning was the day that the students would be placed into their genin teams. Iruka started too called out the names of the students. Iruka said "Team 8 will be Kiba, Shino, and Hinata." Kiba was glad that he was placed on the same team as his crush Hinata. Hinata wasn't happy because she wasn't on the same team Naruto. "Ok team 10 will be Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Team 9 will be Neji, TenTen, and Lee." Iruka said. Ino thought 'Oh come on billboard brow is in Sasuke's team.' "Team 7 will be Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Any questions?" Iruka asked. Sakura raised her hand and asked "Yea I have one. Why did you place him on a genin team when he hasn't been at the academy for the years we have been here?" "Well that is because he was under the tutelage of Grant the leaf shinobi of the Nanairo galaxy." Iruka said.

Then Iruka asked "Any other questions? You each have an hour for lunch I would suggest that you get to know your team better." Then the genin dispelled and went their separate ways. During that time Naruto was on the top of the Hokage Mountain with his best friend Komainu. Komainu then got up and started to look around until he saw what he was looking for. Naruto looked over to where Komainu was and smiled it was his girlfriend Hinata. Hinata made her way to where Naruto was sitting and sat right next to him. She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder then he rested his head on her head. Then Naruto asked "So who am I teamed up with?" "Sasuke and Sakura." Hinata said. "Wait you mean chicken butt head and pinkie?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and looked at him.

"Man what a day." Naruto said. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked. Then Naruto said "Well people have been throwing rocks at me and calling me a demon." A tear started to well up in Naruto's eye. Hinata wiped the tear from his eye. Naruto just looked at her and was closing the gap between them until Komainu stopped them with his growling. They both looked at where Komainu was growling and saw Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 standing right behind them. Then Shikamaru said "Well this is pleasant finding team 7 and 8's teammate just sitting on the mountain." They all sat down and ate their lunches and started to get to know each other. They were talking amongst themselves until Kiba asked "How could you have been made genin when you were not at the academy like everyone else?" "Well I guess you can say that traveling to different galaxies and being stuck with the commander of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol who is also a leaf shinobi does have its pricks." "So you want us to believe that you can just become a ninja with just the snap of the fingers?" Sakura asked. "What? No that's not what I'm saying I" Naruto stopped and looked behind him. Kiba asked "Yo you ok?" then Hinata asked "Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto then said "There's a dark aura coming from somewhere but I don't know where." Just as he was turning around the 12 genin heard someone yell move. The 12 genin moved with lightning speed and as the smoke cleared a dark being appeared. Naruto looked more closely at the being then his eyes went wide. It was a krawl and a big one at that Naruto ran to his ship. In Sasuke's head he thought 'Wow the great spectrobe master running away because he is scared.' Then Kiba thought 'Dude seriously abandoning fellow ninja in a fight now that's low.' Every ninja was ready to fight and Sasuke was about to make the first move but Naruto stopped him. "Wow look who shows up to fight you dobe now out of my way I'll show how a true ninja fights." Sasuke said. But before he could fight Naruto jabbed him in the knee and said "Do you really think you can beat that thing? There is a reason to why I ran to my ship and this is the reason." Naruto put his hand in his pocket and took out an oddly shaped stone. At the top of his lungs Naruto yelled "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME! WELL COME THEN." Then Naruto lifted the oddly shaped stone and said "I call upon the power of the ancients to release this great spectrobe to show me its power!" Then the oddly shaped stone lit up and out came this gigantic spectrobe. Then Naruto said "Show them the true power of the geo of fire Tindera."

Then Tindera flew into space and created an orb of fire and though at the krawl and the krawl blew up. Everyone that was there were surprised at what just happened. Naruto lost the feeling in his legs and fell down. Hinata ran over to Naruto and helped him up then Naruto said "I guess I forgot just how powerful theses geos are." With his goofy grin as his girlfriend was helping him up. After that everyone went home where they belong. Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Kurenai, and the hokage were flabbergasted at what just happened. Kakashi then said "I think I will talk to him about what that thing is." Then the four ninja dispersed to their own homes for a good night's sleep.


	5. The Teams

The geo of fire

As Naruto woke up "Ah what a wonderful morning it is." Naruto said. Then all of a sudden a kunai knife appeared in front of his window he looked at it and took it attached to the knife was a message. Naruto looked at the message and read to himself it said 'Go to training ground 7.' Naruto got dressed into a t-shirt, baggy pants, and his short sleeved jacket. He put on his prizmod and cosmo link and also his leaf headband and left to go feed his spectrobes and get Komainu. Naruto got into his ship went over to the incubators. "Ok. You guys its feeding time who's hungry?" Naruto asked. Then all of the spectrobes came to him jumping up and down. Then Komainu followed Naruto out of the incubator and to training ground 7.

(Training Ground 7)

Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 were all there waiting for their senseis. Team 8, 9, and 10's sensei got on time. Asuma said "So I guess you three are the new team 7 well you are going to have to wait for your sensei." "Why?" asked Naruto. "Because he is always late." Asuma said. "Well if it isn't the new team 7." Kakashi said. Kakashi jumped off from the tree he was on. "Alright let's introduce ourselves shall we." Kakashi said. "My name is Kakashi I have many likes and dislikes and my dreams are something you don't need to know about." Well everyone introduced themselves, their likes and dislikes, and their dreams. Until it was Naruto's turn to introduce himself. "Well blondie it's your turn to introduce yourself." Kakashi said. "Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are Hinata, my best friend Komainu, and the spectrobes. My dislikes are the krawl, people to judge me for what I am instead of who I am, and people who think there better than others. My dream is to fight the darkness and defeat the krawl with the power of the spectrobe."

"Ok so why are we all here?" Lee asked. "Well you are all here to take a test." Kurenai said. "What kind of test?" Naruto asked while Komainu was just playing around in the grass. Kakashi said "This test is to see if you guys and girls are willing to help your teammates out or not ok." Everyone but the senseis and Naruto looked at him funny. "This test is for us. Will we help each other out or not?" Naruto asked. Then Kakashi asked "Well are you in or out?" "What makes you think that I will back down? I have multiple universes to save." Naruto said. Everyone else agreed "Ok then this is the test your jobs t is to one person to listen to." Said Asuma. Then Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, and Sakura were ready to take charge. "But it has to be someone who has fought these things before." Guy said. Then all of a sudden ten krawl popped out of no where. Then Hinata suggested "Why don't we let Naruto lead us he is the only who knows how to fight these things." Everyone agreed with her and let Naruto lead them. "So how do we defeat these things Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Well there are two ways to defeat the krawl is with the spectrobes or the cosmo weapons." Naruto said. "Then give us some of the weapons then." Kiba said. "I can't ok they can only react with the cosmo link ok and there is only one cosmo link. Unless I no that would be too stupid." Naruto said. "What would be too stupid?" Sasuke asked. "Well the cosmo link has the cosmo key and I could make 11 more cosmo links but it could take some time but I need to concentrate." "Ok well keep them off your back." Kiba said. "Hey I give you some help Rydrake and Leozar help them out in protecting me." Naruto ordered.

Everyone then went to fight off the krawl while Naruto was making 11 other. Then while Rydrake was fighting he was hit pretty badly and Hinata went to help him out and she got hurt while helping Rydrake. Everyone heard Hinata scream and Naruto finished just in time to see Hinata get hurt Neji and Kiba became pissed off and ran to the krawl but didn't get the chance to fight it because they were hit before they fight it. Naruto gave everyone their cosmo link then he walked right up to the krawl and took out his galaxy sword and used on the krawl and destroyed him. He turned to the rest of the krawl and looked at with the NPP death glare. "The rest of you stop I can handle the rest of them." Naruto said. Naruto took out his galaxy blaster and in one shot took them out. Then the senseis said "You all pass." Everyone was so happy that they all passed. "I think it would be great to celebrate." Guy said and everyone else agreed.

Meanwhile in the shadows "We should attack them while their guards are down." Jado said. "No I want to make Naruto suffer for delaying my plans." Krux said.


	6. Mission to Waves

Mission to the Waves

It's been six months since the genin test and the only teams that made it were teams 7, 8, 9, and 10. Naruto has only been a leaf ninja for six months and has been going out with Hinata. "Ok you guys' teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 will be doing their first A ranking mission." Kakashi said. 'Good then I'm one step closer to killing him.' Thought Sasuke. "Ok go and pack we leave in three hours." Said Kakashi. Naruto ran to his ship and got exactly what he needed in case the krawl were to show up. He also got a necklace that he knew Hinata would love. "Well Komainu let's get going alright partner." Naruto said. Naruto got to the gate and found that he was the only one there.

It took about five minutes for everyone else to get there. Except Kakashi who took about 3 hours. When Kakashi arrived he brought along the person who was paying them. The man's name was Tazuna he explained everything that was happening from Gato to the building of the bridge. "Well let's get this mission started." Said Asuma. The teams and senseis circled around Tazuna. Two hours into the mission Kakashi noticed a puddle of water on the side of the road. But he wasn't the only one to notice it so did Naruto. Naruto started to play the events that would happen and knew exactly what to do. Just as the teams passed the puddle of water two ninjas appeared from the water and attacked Kakashi killing him in one swoop. The genin looked horrified all except Naruto and Sasuke. But before either of them could act Komainu jumped at the ninjas and growled. "Sasuke just sit back and watch a pro." Naruto said. "Alright Komainu let's see if they get scared in your next from." Naruto said. Naruto went into his pack.

And pulled out a temporary evolve mineral and through it at Komainu. Komainu took the mineral and evolved into Komanoto. When the two ninjas saw Komanoto they were a little scared and when they went to attack Komanoto let out a loud roar which made the two ninjas so scared that they pissed their pants. Just as they were about to run away Kakashi popped out of nowhere and stopped them. "Well where do you two think you're going?" Kakashi asked. Komanoto changed back into Komainu and he jumped into Hinata's arms and she held in place. When Naruto saw this he just smiled at that site. He walked over to her and entwined his hand with hers. Kiba was getting pissed off at what he was seeing. 'Damn I hate this kid he is stealing my girl from me.' Kiba thought.

In the shadows they were being watch by Zabuza, Haku, Jado, and Krux. "The one with the prizmod is the one you have to kill he poses a threat to my plans. I will give some krawl to help you defeat him." Said Krux. "What is so great about this kid? He nothing more than a brat. What trouble can he cause?" Zabuza asked. "You don't get do? He is master of all spectrobes he has the power to destroy all krawl and rid the galaxies of all the krawl we have sent there." Jado said. Zabuza just rolled his eyes and said "Don't worry I'll take out that kid no problem." "Just watch out for his spectrobes and geos they are more powerful than the darkness and the krawl." Krux warned him. Zabuza and Haku bowed and left. As soon as they left Jado asked Krux "Do you really think that they can beat him?" "No they cannot but they can at least slow him down for a while." Krux said as he and Jado laughed and disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
